Pyaar toh hona hi tha
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: THis is for my friend...no obligations to read the whole story. Those read...pl r n r !
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hii everyone! This story is for my sweet friend on her birthday…Happy Birthday Pariii…:D**

**I know m late but here comes ur story. Hope you will like it. **

**Chaliye….ab chapter padhte hai. It will be a two chapter story**

_**CID Bureau…..11 am.**_

A person was sitting on his desk looking into his computer , yet he was lost in his thoughts. He ws also smiling slightly as if he was recalling something. Meanwhile, someone came and asked him….

Voice- Kya baat hai boss….kahan khoye hue ho?

He came out of his trance at the voice.

Abhijeet- Arey Daya….tum? Tum kab aaye?

Daya- Aadhe ghante pehle. Kitni derr se bula raha hu ….sunte hi nahi ho. Hua kya hai?

Abhijeet(sheepish smile)- Wo….wo kuch nahi Daya…bas aise hi kuch soch raha tha. Tum batao…..kuch kaam tha?

Daya- Haan Boss ….wo na mujhe ek khabri se milne jaana hai. Aane mein derr hogi. Aur haan…rajat bhi nahi aayega. Baba ki tabiyat theek nahi hai.

Abhijeet- Kya hua baba ko ?

Daya- Kuch khaas nahi…..keh raha tha raat ko bukhar tha. Wo toh aa raha tha lekin maine hi mana kar diya. Baba ki health important hai.

Abhijeet(thinking)- haan …sahi kaha.

Daya(looked at him)- Kya hua boss…phir soch mein pad gaye….hua kya hai?

Abhijeet- Daya….wo…..mujhe na…(he didn't spoke much)

Daya(Smiled)- Hmmm…shayad mujhe pata hai kya hua hai?

Meanwhile, Sachin came….

Sachin-Kya baat hai sir? Kya baat ho rahi hai?

Daya(teasingly)- Sachin…..tumhare abhi sir ko na…py….(but was cut by Abhijeet)

Abhijeet(nervous)- Kya bolte ja rahe ho daya….aisa kuch nahi hai.

Daya(naughtily)- Tumhare chehre se dikh raha hai ki kuch hai….ab tum nahi batana chahte toh baat aur hai.

Sachin(confused)- Kya baat kar rahe ho sir?

Daya(Smiled and while looking at Abhijeet)- Sachin…..bas kal ka intezaar karo…..abhijeet khud batayega.

Abhijeet smiled shyly and daya the same time , Sachin's phone rang and he went to attend it.

Abhijeet-Daya….mujhe kuch kaam hai.

Daya- Pia se milna hai? Aaj uska birthday hai….hai na?

Abhijeet just glared at him with surprise…..

Daya(smiled)- Aise kya dekh rahe ho? Sab jaanta hu. Acha ab jao….pia ke liye party arrange karo. Aur haan…aaj usko apne dil ki baat keh hi dena. Isse acha gift uske liye koi nahi hoga.

Abhijeet looked at him and hugged him.

Abhijeet- Sach Daya…tumne mere dil ki baat bol di…..lekin tumhe khabri se milne jaana tha na.

Daya- Haan…main vineet aur Nikhil ko bhej dunga. Tum jao.

Abhijeet smiled and left the bureau.

_**Abhijeet's home….**_

He was thinking how to call Pia for dinner. How to arrange the party for her. He was fidgeting with his phone when it rang….It was her…..his Pia. He immediately picked it up and smiled when he heard her voice…..

Abhijeet- Haan Pia bolo…..

Pia- I hope main aapko disturb nahi kar rahi….If I am …m sorry.

Abhijeet- Arey nahi Pia….tum mujhe disturb nahi karti. Waise bhi main tumhe call karne wala tha.

Pia- Acha…..bataiye kya baat hai?

Abhijeet-Kya aaj raat tum free ho? Aaj ka dinner tum mere saath karogi?

Pia(smiled in her heart)- Umm….haan…ofcourse.

Abhijeet- Great….phir sham ko 7 baje ready rehna. Main aaunga tumhe pick karne.

Pia- Okay….aapne toh mere mann ki baat keh di. Main bhi aapse milna chahti thi.

Abhijeet- Okay…..Phir milte hain sham ko.

And they disconnected. Abhijeet was now happy and relaxed. He dialled a number and gave instructions for some arrangements.

At the same time, he got a call from daya….he picked up….

Abhijeet- Haan daya….maine sab arrangements kar liye hai. Aaj sham main aur pia dinner pe ja rahe hai.

Daya- theek hai….yahi puchne ke liye call kiya tha. Aur haan…ab usey officially meri bhabhi bana hi dena.

Abhijeet-Kya daya yaar….tu bhi na vivek ki tarah meri taang kheech raha hai.

Daya- Yes..i will do that…..aur tum mujhe rok nahi sakte. Khair ab jao. Derr mat karna.

They disconnected and abhijeet made his way out of his home.

Abhijeet's POV- Aaj Pia ka birthday hai…..kya gift lu…..Wo toh hai hi khubsurat…..usey kya tohfa du. Ummm….ek kaam karta hu …..Mall mein hi jaata hu….wahin sochunga ki kya kharidu.

Soon…he went into the mall. He was roaming when he spotted her. He moved towards her but found that she was with her friends busy in choosing a dress. She was putting the dress on herself and was looking in the mirror. She was having a red and black color dresses in her hand. He stood behind her and when she was put the black dress she saw his reflection and smiled. She had black dress in her hand to which he denied wth his expressions. When she took red dress…he smiled and nodded as Yes. She smiled and turned to her friends….

Pia- Diya….ye le …ye red wali dress pack krva le.

Diya(surprised)-Pia….tune aur itni jaldi dress pasand kar li….I am shocked.

Pia(hit her on her arm)- Oye ….ab jaldi chal na. Yahi leni hai.

Diya(teasingly)- Kahin jiju ne toh madad nahi ki.

Pia(blushing)- Uffo….tu bhi na diya….ab chal.

She looked around for him but didn't find him anywhere. She hit her forehead and thought…..

Pia's POV- Ohho….main bhi na….kuch zyada hi sapne dekhne lagi hu. Wo toh abhi bureau mein honge. Yahan kahan se aayenge….

She chided herself and she moved out of the mall with her friend. Abhijeet also purchased the gift and left. He saw her leaving and then messaged her…..

"Red suits you a lot…..So agar aaj sham tum yahi dress pehnogi toh mujhe acha lagega. I'll be at ur place at 6:00pm…..Abhijeet"

She smiled when she received the message. She checked the time and it showed 5:00 pm.

Pia- Diya…jaldi chal…..mujhe kaam hai ghar pe.

Diya(naughtily)- I know….jiju se milna hai.

Pia- bas kar diyu…..ab chal.

So the two friends moved to pia's home. Diya left her and moved to her went in and went to get ready. She saw the time …it said 5:30 pm.

She got ready and after a while, the doorbell rang.

Pia- Zarur Abhijeet hi honge.

She opened the door and found Abhijeet with a bouquet in hand. He looked at her and was lost. His stare made her uncomfortable and blush.

Pia-Aap kya dekh rahe hai …aaiye na.

He smiled shyly and entered inside and handed her a bouquet.

Abhijeet-Happy birthday.

She smiled and accepted it.

Pia- Aap baithiye main aati hu.

Abhijeet- Haan…aaram se. Hamare paas waqt hai.

She smiled and moved into the room. He was looking around the room and was happy. She came back after 5 mins.

Pia- I hope maine late nahi kiya.

Abhijeet- nahi bilkul nahi.

Pia(smiled)- Acha …toh phir chaliye.

Abhijeet- Arey ek minute rukiye toh…

Pia-Kya hua?

He took out a cloth and tied on her eyes.

Pia- Ye aap kya kar rahe hai ?

Abhijeet-Surprise hai.

He hold her hand and then they moved outside. He locked the door andthen made her sit in the car. Soon , they were on their way.

Pia- Abhijeet…ye aapne kya kiya hai….kyun baandh di hain aankhein?

Abhijeet- Pia…..thoda sa wait aur.

Soon, they reached their destination. He helped her come out of the car and they moved . She could feel cool breeze around. They stopped after a while and abhijeet took off the cloth. Pia was shocked to see the view in front of her eyes. She looked at him saw him smiling. She immediately hugged him and uttered "THANK YOU"

**A/n: So palak….i hope strt achi lagi…next chap will be more happy n lovy lovy tinch too….;) **

**Others do read and review :D**

**Take care ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya Palak…here comes last chapter of ur story. I am glad you liked the story. My efforts paid off. Love you….hope you enjoy the next part. **

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed…Ur reviews mean a lot. **

**Let's move to the next chapter. **

**Continued from previous chapter….**

Abhijeet and Pia reached their destination. Abhijeet took off the cloth from her eyes and she was mesmerized to see the turned to him and saw him smiling.

Abhijeet- Happy Birthday Pia !

Pia(smiled)- Ye sab aapne kiya ?

Abhijeet- Haan…..ek khaas ladki ke liye khaas tohfa.

Pia- Mere liye ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan…..tumhare liye. Tum meri dost ho toh itna toh main kar hi sakta hu na .

Pia blushed and smiled at the same time. Her blush didn't went unnoticed by him. He smiled more widely seeing her like that.

He hold her hand and took her inside. She was mesmerized to see the decorations. The whole room was decorated with heart shape balloons. On one side , it was bare wall and it was decorated with writing _**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIA".**_

She was overwhelmed to see the decorations. She moved further and saw a table placed in the centre and there was a cake placed on it. It was a heart shaped chocolate cake.

Abhijeet- Kya hua …pasand nahi aaya ?

Pia- Bohot pasand aaya. Aur waise bhi aapne kiya hai toh aur bhi khaas hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Khaas taur se tumhare liye kiya hai…..afterall tumhara birthday hai.

Pia(smiled)- Thank you so much…Ye meri life ka best birthday hai.

Abhijeet(Smiled but in a low tone)- Aur tum meri life ka best gift ho.

Pia(looked at him)- Kuch kaha aapne?

Abhijeet- Nahi….nahi kuch nahi…Chalo cake cut karo.

He hold her hand and took her towards the table. He put up the candles on the cake and asked her to blow the candles. She looked at him and blew the candles. He sang the birthday song for her. She smiled and fed him with the cake. He happily ate the cake and made her eat too.

He switched on the light music in the room. She was enjoying when he came near her…..

Abhijeet- kuch aur khubsurat cheez dekhna chahogi?

Pia- Kya? Isse khubsurat aur kya ho sakta hai.

Abhijeet(looked at her)- Tumse khubsurat kuch ho bhi nahi sakta. Par chalo mere saath…

She blushed and he hold her hand and they moved towards the balcony. He removed the curtains and they could see the whole city. They could see the colourful lights and the twinkling stars. She stood taking hold of the railing and was looking at the sky. He looked at her…..

Abhijeet- Kya hua ? Kya sochne lagi?

Pia(still looking at the stars)- Main ye soch rahi hu ki apne birthday par main itni khush kab thi jitni aaj hu. ….Thank you for everything.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Maine aisa kuch khaas toh nahi kiya.

Pia(smiled)-Lekin aapne jo kiya wo dil se kiya. Au aisa toh koi bhi nahi karta.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Maine ye sab kyun kiya ….ye jaanna nahi chahti?

She turned to him and smiled….

Pia- Aap mere dost hai isliye.

Abhijeet- haan…dost toh ho tum meri…..lekin aaj main tumse kuch kehna chahta hu.

Pia stared at him wide eyed.

Abhijeeet- Main jaanta hu tum is pareshani mein ho ki main tumhe yahan kyun laaya? Hai na?

She nodded and he continued…..

Abhijeet- Ye toh sach hai ki tum meri dost ho lekin aaj main kuch aur kehna chahta hu. Tumse milne ke baad toh meri life jaise badal hi gayi hai. Tumhare saath sirf kuch ghante bitaye the maine usme hi tumne meri zindagi mein apni jagah bana li. Fir wo accident wala case aur tum mere ghar mein rahi kuch din…Bas wo din hai aur aaj ka din hai. Tumse baat nahi hoti toh din adhura sa lagta hai. Tum khush hoti ho toh main bhi khush ho jaata hu. Aurr….

He stopped as he felt her stare on him. She was staring at him wide-eyed. He moved towards her and hold her from her arms….

Abhijeet- Ye sapna nahi hakikat hai pia. Main tumse ab jo kehne ja raha hu wo mere dil ki baat hai….aise hi nahi keh raha hu.

Pia (looked at him )- Kya….Kya kehna chahte hain aap ?

Abhijeet knelt down and hold her hands. She was surprised at this. He smiled.

"_**Itne dinon mein tumhari absence ne mujhe ek ehsaas dilaya hai Pia…Aur wo ye hai ki tumne sach mein meri zindagi mein hi nahi mere dil mein hi apni jagah bana li hai." **_

She looked at him surprised…He continued….

"_**Pia….main tumse pyaar karta hu….i love you pia. Itne dinon mein aise koi din nhi tha jab maine tumhe yaad nahi kiya. Aur phir maine socha ki jab ehsaas ho hi gaya hai toh usey bata bhi du. I love you Pia. Kya tum apni zindagi mere saath bitana chahogi? " **_

He looked at her and found her staring. He hold her hands tighter and immediately she hugged him saying….

"_**I love you too" **_

He smiled and hugged her back. They separated after a while and he slipped a ring in her finger. She smiled and hugged him again and he switched on the music.

_**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera …**_

She separated on hearing th music and looked at him and to her surprise, he was singing…

_**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera …**_

_**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge  
Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**_  
_**Ab tum hi ho**_  
_**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**_  
_**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**_  
_**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

He hold her hands and now they were dancing….

_**Tera mera rishta hai kaisa  
Ik pal door gawara nahi  
Tere liye har roz hai jeete  
Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi  
Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina  
Har saans pe naam tera…**_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho  
**_

He looked at her and kissed her on her forehead….

_**Tere liye hi jiya main  
Khud ko jo yun de diya hai  
Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala  
Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala  
Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda  
Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**_  
_**Ab tum hi ho**_  
_**Zindagi ab tum hi ho..**_  
_**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**_  
_**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_…

She kept her head on his shoulder and they were dancing on the tune…..They were interrupted when the waiter rang the bell. Abhijeet moved to open the door. The waiter was their with their dinner. Abhijeet allowed him to place the dinner on the table while Pia was still in balcony admiring the stars. After the waiter left, Abhijeet moved to her. He placed his hand on the railing moving thru her sides and placed his chin on her shoulder….

Abhijeet- Ab kya soch rahi ho?

Pia(Smiled)- yahi ki main kitni lucky hu ki aap meri life mein hai. Aur yahi ki mera aaj ka birthday sabse best birthday tha.

Abhijeet(smiled)- I promise…..tumhari life ka har din best hoga.

Pia(looked at him )- Jaanti hu….aakhir aap honge na mere saath.

Abhijeet- Ofcourse…..main toh hamesha rahunga.

She smiled and hugged him again. He smiled and then asked…..

Abhijeet- Ab dinner kare?

She nodded and they moved to the table…..All delicacies were her favorite.

Pia- Aapko ye sab kaise pata?

Abhijeet(Smiled)-CID officer hut oh ye sab pata karna aasan tha mere liye.

She smiled and then they enjoyed the dinner. Later, she was looking thru the window, when abhijeet stood behind her and hugged her. His touch made her shiver….

Abhijeet- Toh kya plan hai?

Pia(looked at him)- Kuch nahi…..ab ghar jaana hai.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Okay…chaliye…aapka hokum sir aankhon par.

Pia smiled and thanked him for an awesome day and the best gift he gave her. Soon they were heading towards home with smiles on their faces telling that they were happy together.

**A/n: So Pariiiii…your story ends…hope you like it. Ab m waiting for my story :D ;)**

**Others…..do read and review :D**

**Take care :D**


End file.
